Siren Berk
by SadieStone
Summary: There are legends of within the deep, beautiful women live. Their voices laced with magic to lure young sailors to their deaths. But when one small viking village hears her song, what will happen? One Shot. Please read and review! If you want more oneshots, please tell me!


Proloug

A young salior sat on the docks of Berk, whistling to himself as he fished in the dark. He'd heard tales of beautiful fish women out in these waters, but all of the village promise him they are not true.

But he wasn't so sure anylonger as he heard a beautiful voice sing to him.

Come little children

I'll take thee away

Into a land of enchantment

By this point, the young salior took no chances. He covered his ears and ran for the village, screaming he heard her.

The people of the village were less than pleased. "There is not such thing!" They scolded. The man left the next day.

The people rolled their eyes as he looked fearfully at the misty waters, but then calmed as he hit the open sea.

"What a bunch of Hocus Pocus" They all said.

Little did they know however, that a beautiful woman was just below the water surface, staring at the young male vikings hungirly.

Yes, The time would come. The time would come for her to have her fun.

She grinned and suck lower into the water...

Her tale just barely coming above the surface as no one was looking.

The Ledgend comes alive

Hiccup laughed as his friends talked about the young salior that had visited just last night and left that morning.

"He claims he heard her!" Fishlegs said. Snotlout sighed dreamily "I wonder what it would be like, to meet a mermaid."

Astrid scoffed "Snotlout, she's a _Siren_ and she's not real!" Hiccup laughed again. Snotlout turned to him "What about you, Hiccup? What would you do if you met the Siren?" Hiccup shrugged "Well, I know one thing, I definately would run away as fast as I could."

Tuffnut shakes his head. "They say her song captures you in a second." Hiccup grins "Then that salior would be long gone. The Siren isn't real guys. They're is no such thing as a Siren!"

They all laughed at the truth of it, then Fishlegs said "What would you do Astrid? If Hiccup met a Siren?" Astrid shrugged "As long as she didn't try anything, I'd leave her be." She smiled and laced her fingers with Hiccups. Hiccup smiled back and Snotlout groaned "Please don't start making out! It look forever for you two to stop last time!"

Hiccup blushed a bright red and stuttered "It was barely thirty seconds!" Fishlegs laughed "You make it sound like you count"

Astrid grinned at the same time Hiccup did "No" She said, almost thoughtfully "It's mainly because it's normally alot longer than that."

They all burst out laughing and completely forgot about the whole Siren deal.

That night, as everyone slept, a beautiful woman pulled herself onto the rocks. She was in perfect position so her prey could easily get to her.

She took a deep breath, laced her magic into her voice, and sang.

Come little children

I'll take thee away

Into a land

of enchantment

Their dragons looked at them confused as they continued to stir, but not wake.

Come little children

The times come to play

Here in my garden of shadows

Male teens stirred in their sleep.

Follow sweet children

I'll show thee the way

Through all the pain

And the sorrow

The boys awoke, to sit up with a glazed look. The mermaid saw her prey as they became caught under her spell. She frowned in disgust and let all but one go.

Those boys fell back asleep.

But the one did not.

Weep not poor chilren

For life is this way

Murdering beauty

And Passion

The one boy got out of bed and completely ignored his dragon, who instantly saw his glazed over green eyes. The dragon tugged at the boy's vest, but the boy simply took it off, leaving the house before his father could awake long enough to asses the situation.

Hush now dear children

It must be this way

It weary of life

And Deseption

Villagers awoke to a start as they heard a man calling "Wait! Come back! Don't listen!" They all heard a beautiful voice singing, but non was affected. They ran out to see the one boy, eyes glazed over, easily avoiding all who tryed to grab him.

Rest now my children

For soon will away

The boy neared the rock the mermaid sat apon. The villagers stared in shock at the beautiful woman.

The boy was almost in reach of her.

Into the calm

And the

She grabbed his arm and sang the last word in a whisper but everyone could hear

Quiet

The boy fell unconsieous, and she instantly pulled him into the water, disappearing below the surface.

"HICCUP!" They all screamed.

Below the surface, Hiccup's lungs burned. The woman pulled him deep, with a hungry look in her eyes. Hiccup instantly knew what had happened. She was a Siren! And she'd lured him!

He thrashed, making many bubbles which floated to the surface. He prayed that someone would realize he was not dead, and needed help.

The Siren hissed at him "Nah uh uh," She tsked, her voice cutting clearly through the water while his was muffled to the extent of even he couldn't hear it. "You're my new toy!" She cheered "Oh, were gonna have so much fun! We can even-" Her words were cut off and out of no where, a scauldron came out and knocked her off of him.

Hiccup clawed desperatly to reach the surface, but he was out of air. The dragon, sensing this, pushed him to the surface and he broke with a gasp for air.

Instantly he heard a roar of excitement and a slash. A moment later, he was on the dock, and excited Toothless next to him. The Siren resurfaced also, and everyone was about to cover all of the male teens ears, untill she hissed "I don't want _them_"

She pointed a finger at Hiccup "I want _HIM_" She lunged out of the water, only to be hit back by non other than Hiccup himself!

"Who said I wanted you?" He asked. The Siren was taken aback. even after finding out who she was, the men always willingly died for her. "Because you love me." She said in a sweet voice. "All men love me. Why should you be different?"

Hiccup scoffed "Look lady, I don't think you've noticed, but I ride a dragon, I'm not beffy like normal Vikings, and to top it all off, I've never killed a dragon." She looked surprised. "Now tell me how does that not make me different?"

She stuttered for a moment, before starting to sing again. Hiccup, annoyed, just slashed some water into her mouth, which she was forced to swallow, seeing as she didn't have her gills at that moment.

"Put a sock in it, and go away." Hiccup growled. Annoyed, the Siren grabbed his foot, and pulled him in again.

Hiccup was about to yell at her, when she pressed her lips to his. His eyes widened in shock as he felt a great urge to sink into the kiss and let her take him away.

But then he heard a sob. His mind instantly snapped back in place and he pushed away the Siren, kicking it hard. She shrieked in pain and scream "Why will nothing work!?"

Hiccup pulled himself back onto the dock, right infront of Astrid. She was the one who had sobbed. That he knew, even though she had already wiped away her tears. He kissed her forehead reasurringly, and then turned back to the Siren "Maybe because love is better then your Magic?" He suggested.

Screaming in annoyace, the Siren cast him a last glace, and then swam away, never to be seen again.


End file.
